The control units used in vehicles, in particular in motor vehicles, are connected via a computer network, a so-called vehicle electrical system, to one another and to sensors for detecting states of the vehicle or parts thereof. The control units used in a vehicle fulfill different functions for the operation of the vehicle and receive data, which are transmitted by sensors, via the vehicle electrical system for this purpose. Many applications require preferably deterministic knowledge about the reliability of the sensor data. To ensure a preferably reliable function of the vehicle, the vehicle electrical system therefore has to meet particularly high demands with respect to the punctuality of the data transmitted on the vehicle electrical system.